


Parachute (Fanmix)

by OnTheGround2012



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M, Music, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art masterlist for the second round of <a href="http://twreversebang.livejournal.com/">Teen Wolf Reverse Bang</a>.</p><p>Their life together was perfect until something happened...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parachute (Fanmix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Parachute](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163034) by [dreamerjules (jelaine3)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelaine3/pseuds/dreamerjules), [OnTheGround2012](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012). 



> This mix was inspired by my own fic idea but [dreamerjules (jelaine3)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jelaine3/pseuds/dreamerjules) didn't know what it was about when she wrote her own story so I was very curious to see what it would inspire her.
> 
> Please check out [dreamerjules (jelaine3)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jelaine3/pseuds/dreamerjules)'s awesome fic (also called "Parachute") which can be found on [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1163034) and [LJ](http://dreamerjules.livejournal.com/44282.html). I think she wrote a really fantastic story and I'm sure everybody is gonna love it.
> 
> I had a lot of fun selecting these songs so I hope people will enjoy them as well.
> 
> Thanks to [bdrixhaettc](http://archiveofourown.org/users/BdrixHaettC/pseuds/BdrixHaettC) and jazzontherocks for their great advice.
> 
> I must also thank [Ben Hazelwood](https://www.facebook.com/BenHazlewoodOfficial) and [Bo Bruce](https://www.facebook.com/bobrucesongs?fref=ts) for being such amazing and inspiring artists.
> 
> This fanmix is also on my [LJ](http://on-the-ground.livejournal.com/436785.html) and my [Tumblr](http://otg2012.tumblr.com/post/75254520918/made-for-the-second-round-of-teen-wolf-reverse).

 

 

 

 

 

_**If I were to watch you fall again,** _

_**I would be your parachute,** _

_**There's no need to lie or to pretend,** _

_**You got me and I got you (...)** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

Download @ [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/e1x9yvmem9sxck6/Parachute%20fanmix.rar)

 

 

**01.** T _aken By The Sea_ **Darren Hayes**

**02.** _When The Right One Comes Along_ **Sam Palladio & Clare Bowen (** **Nashville** **Soundtrack)**

**03.** _Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow_ **Celia Pavey**

**04.** _Amazed_ **Paul Jolley**

**05.** _Here Right Now (Live)_ **Ghost The Musical Soundtrack**

**06.** _Lightkeeper_ **Bo Bruce**

**07.** _Alive_ **Bo Bruce**

**08.** Prisoner in The Rain  **Tyler James**

**09.** _Norge_ **La habitación roja**

**10.** _Live for Real_ **K's Choice**

**11.** _My Kind Of Love (Live)_ **Ben Hazlewood**

**12.** _Hacia la luz_ **La habitación roja**

**13.** _Right Here Waiting_ **Boyzone**

**14.** _Parachute_ **Ben Hazlewood**

**15.** _Universal_ **La habitación roja**

**  
**


End file.
